Frona Thompson
Real Eye Color Emerald Green |hair_color = Black |m_diseases = N/A |alignment = Chaotic Good |played_by = Capra}} Biography Will Rewrite Hobbies & Interests Will Rewrite The Infection Will Rewrite Life in Greenwood Frona still doesn't know many people in Greenwood, and she's perfectly fine with that. The ones she knows are more than enough to make her feel comfortable anywhere she goes with them. She doesn't like to get involved with any of the drama that seems to be going on, so she keeps to herself most of the time. Either that or she chats with Aaron Kelly, who she met soon after arriving a the Greenwood Station. Because she keeps to herself so often and doesn't try to provoke anyone, she has suffered little injuries since she arrived. Though sometimes, she just manages to get herself caught in something ridiculous. She also spends some of her time hanging out with Bill Taylor, though she's a lot more cautious around Bill then she is with Aaron. Mainly because Bill has a history for being rather-"violent". Outcomes WIPPPP Personality and Behavior Frona has a very calm demeanor. She's quiet and laid-back, and doesn't let anything like anger or irritation affect her. While most people would easily get annoyed when provoked, she remains unperturbed. Because of this, she is very clear minded in situations where others wouldn't be, and her judgement rarely gets clouded. Her patience is something that hardly wears thin. While it didn't start out that way, Frona slowly learned to wait for things to happen, rather than rant about how slow something is. That isn't to say that she won't fight for what she wants, but she knows she won't get anything immediately. Her patience makes her very good at planning and problem solving, and working towards her goals. She's also very quiet, and doesn't like speaking unless it's needed. She doesn't like much attention either, choosing to just keep to herself. She wasn't born with her natural calmness. No, it's something she's perfected over time. She has a very hot temper lying dormant underneath that, when prodded enough, can come lashing out. She finds it best to stay as calm as she can to keep her temper in check. She can get impulsive when she gets angry. Thankfully, her rage has rarely ever shown itself, as she's kept herself in check. She grew up as an independent person, never choosing to rely on anyone for anything. Being babied or underestimated is something she loathes. She makes sure people know that she isn't someone to be protected, she can take care of herself. Her independent nature becomes plain in the thing she does, with no thought of ever becoming dependent on anyone. She's also a rather responsible person, even at a young age. Frona's always guarded towards others. Her emotions are something she rarely discusses. She feels that talking about her feelings and telling others is a sign of weakness, and she doesn't like to trouble others with that kind of stuff. She would much rather let someone else talk to her about something. Trust is something that's very hard to earn with her. If you ever give her a reason to, she will treasure you as a friend. She hates feeling of being let down, and it's easier just to never let herself trust anyone. Frona doesn't show her affection as easily as others, but is still compassionate towards her friends and the people around her. They might not notice it, but it's in the little things she does. It's actually quite rare for her to be open with affection, because it leaves her feeling open and vulnerable, something she hates doing. When playing a sport, or doing anything for that matter, she gets increasingly competitive. She can get very aggressive, and at times temperamental if she doesn't win. She could turn something as simple as cleaning a room into a contest to see who can do it first. It's why she hates losing so much. Quotes Hur Hur, None Trivia No Trivia for now Category:Characters Category:Bandit